


kingleroy is typing...

by pllsetskyonice (hma1313)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Jean-Jacques Leroy, Bottom Lee Seung Gil, Drunken Shenanigans, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Parties, Snapchat, Social Media, Top Jean-Jacques Leroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313/pseuds/pllsetskyonice
Summary: Seung Gil opens Snapchat and sees that someone has added him. He clicks on the ‘Added me’ section and his eyes go wide.kingleroyadded you by usernamethe text proclaims, sitting next to a Bitmoji version of JJ wearing a crown. Seung Gil’s thumb hovers over the back button, tempted to ignore it all so he doesn’t have to deal with it, but something in him is intrigued at the possible outcomes of this, and before he can talk himself out of it, he adds JJ back.kingleroy:Heyyyyyy ;)kingleroy:I’ll be straight up you look cute and I’d like to fuck you





	kingleroy is typing...

**Author's Note:**

> According to Word I've been working on this since November. Tbh I don't know what to say to that either.
> 
> This can also be [read on tumblr](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/post/174672819644/kingleroy-is-typing) if you prefer. 
> 
> Happy belated birthday, Seung Gil <3

There’s a guy on Seung Gil’s floor that is the epitome of the stereotypical jock. He’s loud, brash, likes to boast about his accomplishments on a regular basis, is overconfident, and can usually be found either training with the university’s ice hockey team or out partying for the sixth night in a row.

Seung Gil often wonders if he realises that he’s supposed to gain a degree from his years at university, rather than a stupidly high tolerance to alcohol and the odd STD, though from the way he acts, it’s entirely possible that he missed that memo.

Like now. It’s nearly three am and Seung Gil has just been woken up to the sound of the guy drunkenly stumbling down the corridor, talking loudly to whatever girl it is he’s brought back this time.

“Shhh, JJ!” the girl scolds in what Seung Gil thinks is supposed to be a whisper but actually comes out far louder than that. “You’ll wake everyone up!”

“You’re damn right,” Phichit mutters from the other side of the room. He groans and pulls his covers up over his face. “Dickhead.”

Across the corridor, a door slams, and for a blissful few minutes, there is silence. Seung Gil lets out a small sigh of relief and turns over, closing his eyes to go back to sleep. Then, through the thin walls of the university dorms, comes the sound of a girl moaning.

Seung Gil stares at the ceiling and wishes for a swift death.

“Oh my god, yes JJ, more!”

“For fuck’s sake,” Seung Gil mumbles. He does not pay this amount of rent to listen to drunken sex every night at three am. He really doesn’t need this right now, what with the lecture he has early in the morning that he can’t miss. He pulls one of his pillows out from under him and holds it over his ears in a mostly fruitless attempt to block out the sound.

He suffers through a few more minutes of rhythmic panting and moaning before silence falls across the hall. Finally, he can try to go back to sleep, but he’s been awake for an amount of time that now means he feels wide awake, sleep eluding him as he closes his eyes and tries to drift off.

Seung Gil sighs, grabbing his phone and earphones from his bedside table and pulling up his sleep playlist on Spotify. As he presses play, his mind wanders back to JJ the Dickhead who lives across the corridor from him, and he thinks about how it would be so much easier to hate JJ if he wasn’t hot.

* * *

It’s Friday afternoon, and Seung Gil has finished classes for the day. He goes to the library, swiping his ID at the entrance and makes his way to the third floor study space, where he gets out his laptop and notes and starts to work on one of his assignments.

An hour passes as he sits and types his assignment, occasionally taking breaks to sip from his water bottle or double check his notes. He sits up straight, stretching slightly, and takes in the scene around him. Out the window, the sun is setting, the low angle of the sun causing long shadows from the buildings and trees across the grass in the middle of campus. At the end of the table, a post grad student that Seung Gil thinks is Phichit’s old roommate Yuuri Katsuki, sits surrounded by piles of books that look like they could fall over at any moment, looking harassed as he types frantically on his laptop. From the corner of his eye, Seung Gil spots Yuri Plisetsky whispering into Otabek Altin’s ear, the blush spreading across the latter’s face suggesting that the words are nothing to do with academia. And across the table, Seung Gil notices with a start, is JJ, leaning back in his chair as he twirls his pen in his fingers.

He spots Seung Gil looking at him and smirks.

Seung Gil hurriedly looks down, starting to type a random selection of words on the assignment document to make himself look busy. After a few moments, he risks glancing up and sees that JJ is now working, writing down notes on the paper in front of him. It’s a bit of surprise to Seung Gil, mostly because it appears does care about his studies after all.

Seung Gil goes back to work, and tries to ignore the fact that JJ is sitting across from him.

It doesn’t work.

* * *

JJ leaves the library before he does, and after finishing his assignment, Seung Gil goes straight to the dining hall to eat. No one else is there that he knows, so he silently sits there and eats his food as quickly as he can so he can go back to his dorm room. When he gets back to his dorm room he dumps his bag next to his bed and collapses onto his bed with a sigh, taking his phone out of his pocket and checking social media. He doesn’t really use it all that much, his Snapchat score hasn’t even reached 1,000 and he only has about a hundred friends on Facebook, but scrolling aimlessly through his Facebook feed or watching a few people’s Snapchat stories does at least kill some time.

He opens Snapchat and sees that someone has added him. He clicks on the ‘Added me’ section and his eyes go wide.

 ** _kingleroy_** _added you by username_ the text proclaims, sitting next to a Bitmoji version of JJ wearing a crown. Seung Gil’s thumb hovers over the back button, tempted to ignore it all so he doesn’t have to deal with it, but something in him is intrigued at the possible outcomes of this, and before he can talk himself out of it, he adds JJ back.

Within seconds, he gets the notification that _kingleroy is typing…_. Then, barely a minute after Seung Gil added him back, _Snapchat from kingleroy._ Seung Gil stares at the little blue chat icon next to JJ’s name for a good couple of minutes before he clicks on it and opens the message.

JJ’s already saved the chat. Seung Gil really is not surprised.

 **kingleroy:** Heyyyyyy ;)

Seung Gil considers what his response is going to be. After a lot of deliberation about how various possible messages could be perceived, he eventually settles for a simple _Hi_ followed by a waving emoji and saves the message.

JJ’s Bitmoji pops up at the bottom of the screen, and Seung Gil bites the nail on his thumb as he waits for a response. He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous, JJ is an annoying twat that he shouldn’t be giving the time of day, but here he is, waiting for JJ to message him back like some desperate teenager.

 **kingleroy:** I’ll be straight up you look cute and I’d like to fuck you

Seung Gil stares at the message in disbelief. He blinks several times, but the message remains the same, the words unchanging on the screen.

What the fuck?

Cheeks flaming at the thought of JJ fucking him, Seung Gil exits Snapchat and puts his phone down. For the second time in as many days, he wishes for a swift death to overcome him.

* * *

Seung Gil wakes up to the sun streaming in through the gap between the bottom of the blind and the windowsill where it hadn’t quite got fully closed last night. He stretches and turns over, mentally going over his schedule for the day, pleased at the fact he doesn’t have any homework or assignments due today. For a moment, it just seems like a normal day, and then he remembers.

He picks up his phone and opens Snapchat. The message is still there, the black text standing out against the pale grey background of the saved chat.

Seung Gil groans and considers deleting his account, the app, and throwing his phone into the nearest available body of water.

He doesn’t.

* * *

Seung Gil goes to his lectures, listening to the professor and diligently taking notes as they go through the lecture slides. He has lunch with Sara, the two of them sitting on a bench on the middle of campus trying to convince themselves that the chill of autumn hasn’t really set in yet as they eat their lunches and chat casually about what assignments they’ve got coming up. Sara is studying fashion, whilst Seung Gil studies Maths, and although in a normal world their paths wouldn’t have crossed, Sara’s twin brother Mickey was in the dorm room next to Seung Gil last year and they’d ended up meeting at a party. He helps her with her maths sometimes too, like when she has to work out a budgeting and pricing for a new project, and somewhere along the line, they became friends. He goes to his lectures and has lunch with Sara and resolutely does not think about the unanswered Snapchat message from JJ that’s sitting on his phone.

“What have you got next?” Sara asks as she puts her water bottle back into her bag and collects their rubbish so she can go and put it in the recycling.

“Statistics,” Seung Gil replies. “You?”

“I don’t have any classes until three, but I’ve got project work to do, so I’m going to go to the studio for a bit, I think,” Sara says. “Guess I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow!”

* * *

**_kingleroy_ ** _is typing…_

_Snapchat from kingleroy_

_Snapchat from kingleroy_

_Snapchat from kingleroy_

_Snapchat from kingleroy_

Seung Gil is in the library again, and his phone keeps buzzing on the desk, breaking his concentration. He sighs and picks up his phone, resisting the urge to sigh again when he sees the notifications on screen. Steeling himself for whatever the messages may contain, he gingerly opens Snapchat, tapping on the chat icon next to JJ’s name.

 **kingleroy:** I just really want to get you know you better ;)

 **kingleroy:** So you up for this?

 **kingleroy:** I know I am

 **kingleroy:** In more ways than one ;)

Seung Gil doesn’t know how to respond to that. He locks his phone and pushes it far away from him, hiding it underneath his pencil case so he won’t see the screen if it lights up with more notifications.

* * *

“There’s a party on the second floor tonight, you want to go?” Phichit asks when Seung Gil gets back to their room. Seung Gil considers it for a moment as he unpacks his bag and puts his things away before he responds.

“Sure,” he replies. “I’m up for that.”

Phichit looks up from his phone with wide eyes. “Wait, really? You always say no to parties.”

“Yeah, well, it’s been a long week,” Seung Gil shrugs as he sits down on his bed. “Who’s going?”

“Everyone, I think,” Phichit says. “Well, not literally everyone, but all the people we know. Sara’s going, as are Yuri and Otabek, and Leo and Guang Hong and so on. Not Yuuri though, I think he’s planning to cry over his dissertation in the library. Or Victor’s taking him out on a date. One of the two.” Phichit frowns as he tries to remember what his best friend and former roommate told him were his plans were for the evening. “Yeah, I think Victor’s taking him out on a date. Anyway, that’s not really the point here. You’re coming?”

“Yeah, looking forward to it,” Seung Gil says, flopping down onto his bed.

* * *

The party is in full swing by the time Phichit and Seung Gil there. Some Krewella track is playing loudly over the sound system, a game of beer pong is going on in the hallway, loud cheers going up every few minutes. In the common room, people are talking and dancing with their friends, a drinking game of some description is going on in the corner and everyone has either a beer or a cup of whatever spirit and mixer in their hand. Phichit drags Seung Gil over to the drinks table, pouring him a vodka coke that’s rather generous on the vodka before pulling him towards the dance floor.

“Come on!” Phichit yells over the music when he sees the unimpressed look on Seung Gil’s face at the prospect of dancing. “Drink up, enjoy yourself!”

Seung Gil takes a tentative sip of his drink, and it doesn’t seem to taste as strong as it had looked when Phichit was pouring it. He takes another couple of sips, larger this time, before joining Phichit properly on the dance floor.

Maybe this partying thing isn’t quite as bad as he thought it was.

* * *

By the time Seung Gil’s losing count of how many times he’s had his cup refilled, has taken countless Snapchats drunkenly dancing and singing along to songs with Phichit and Leo and Guang Hong, watched several couples disappear to hook up, been dragged into drinking game with Sara, Yuri and Otabek that ends with Seung Gil feeling like he never wants to see a shot glass ever again in his life, Seung Gil is about ready to call it a night.

He opens Snapchat, checks how many people have viewed his story, and then sees a familiar blue box next to JJ’s name when he flicks back to the other side of the app.

 **kingleroy:** You still at the party on the second floor?

Normally, Seung Gil wouldn’t reply. But he’s drunk and maybe, just maybe, it might be fun to play along for once?

 **Me:** Yeah why?

 **kingleroy:** I’m at the end of the corridor where they were playing beer pong earlier, come find me

 **Me:** Okay

Seung Gil locks his phone, tells Phichit that he’s going, and sets off down the corridor, stepping over various crushed plastic cups and one girl that’s passed out right in the middle of the hallway, her makeup smudged and missing one of her shoes. At the end of the corridor, just round the corner near the exit, is JJ, leaning against the wall and staring out of the window.

“Hey,” Seung Gil says. JJ stop staring out of the window, looking down and grinning when he sees Seung Gil standing there.

“Hey,” JJ replies. “You wanna get out of here?”

“Sure,” Seung Gil says. “Lead the way.”

* * *

JJ kisses him as soon as they’re in JJ’s dorm room with the door locked behind them, and it’s been so long since someone has kissed Seung Gil like this, bodies close together with JJ’s hands around his waist, the tips of fingers slipping under the bottom of shirts and past waistbands. He has a single room, Seung Gil notes, which is good because it means they won’t get interrupted. JJ tastes like Jack and coke and Seung Gil is barely thinking anything apart from fuck, this is really happening and how the hell is JJ such a good kisser anyway?

There’s a clatter as JJ pushes Seung Gil up against the bookcase a little too roughly and a can of deodorant falls over. For a moment, they stop, both turning to assess the situation, before JJ spins Seung Gil round and onto the bed, Seung Gil quickly taking off his own shirt and throwing it onto the floor before reaching for the hem of JJ’s t-shirt to pull it over his head.

“Fuck,” JJ breathes as he looks down and takes in Seung Gil’s bare chest. “You’re beautiful.”

Seung Gil refrains from rolling his eyes, because of course JJ would say some sappy shit like that, instead pulling JJ back down to kiss him again.

They lose the rest of their clothes fairly quickly, their clothes ending up in various different places all over the room. “How do you wanna –” JJ starts to say, but Seung Gil impatiently cuts him off.

“Just fuck me,” he says, and JJ is all too happy to oblige. JJ fishes the bottle of lube out from his bedside table drawer along with condom, quickly squirting some lube onto his fingers. Seung Gil feels the first finger ghost around his hole before eventually pressing in, and it takes Seung Gil a moment to adjust to the intrusion.

“You good?” JJ asks, stilling.

“Yeah,” Seung Gil replies. “Keep going.”

So JJ does, slowly adding a second finger and eventually a third, making sure Seung Gil is fully prepped. Seung Gil whines when JJ’s fingers leave him, and JJ grins as he opens the condom and slides it onto himself. He lines himself up with Seung Gil’s hole and slowly pushes in, loving the little moans Seung Gil lets out as JJ enters him. JJ kisses him again as he starts to move, and it’s soon hot and messy and fast, JJ picking up the pace that has Seung Gil letting out the filthiest of moans when JJ hit his prostate.

It can’t last forever, and before long JJ is reaching down to jerk Seung Gil off because he can feel himself getting close and he wants them to come as close to each other as possible. He feels Seung Gil tighten around him as he comes, strings of white landing on both their stomachs, and it’s enough to have JJ teeter over the edge and spill into the condom. They lay still for a few moments, both of them coming down from the highs of the orgasms, before JJ pulls out, taking off the condom and throwing it in the bin. He reaches for the packet of wipes that sit on his bedside table and cleans them both up before collapsing into bed and pulling the covers over them.

* * *

Seung Gil wakes up the next morning with a raging hangover and JJ’s arms wrapped tightly around him. JJ is still fast asleep, and Seung Gil does his best to keep him that way as he slowly manoeuvres himself out of JJ’s arms and out of the bed. He picks up his phone, clinging to life with 2% battery, from the bedside table, and puts on his clothes after he’s gathered them from all over the floor of the room. As quietly as he can, he unlocks the door and slips out into the hallway, walking across the corridor to his own room. Phichit is passed out on the bed, still in his clothes from last night, which leaves Seung Gil able to get into his own bed and act like he never spent the night in the room across the hall.

* * *

Seung Gil doesn’t really do anything all day, just watches some Netflix and keeps drinking water. He skips breakfast and lunch but drags himself down to the dining hall for dinner, even if he does only manage half of the food and spends the rest of his time there pushing the remaining half of his meal around his plate with his fork.

“I know the feeling,” Phichit mumbles, nibbling at a slice of toast. “I feel shit too.”

On the other side of the dining hall, JJ is tucking in heartily to the food on his plate, not leaving a morsel behind.

“Fucker,” Seung Gil mutters when he notices JJ.

“What was that?” Phichit asks.

“Oh, nothing.”

* * *

It comes at eleven pm on Sunday evening, just as Seung Gil is getting ready to go to sleep. A Snapchat of JJ in his boxers, boner clearly visible through the fabric, the caption _u up?_ laid across the picture. Seung Gil bites his lip, staring at the photo on screen. Maybe he could… no, that’s ridiculous, he’s got lectures and classes all day tomorrow. He can’t. Or can he?

 _Fuck it_ , Seung Gil thinks, opening their chat and typing _yes_. Even with his memories being a bit patchy, he knows the sex they had on Friday night was good and Seung Gil definitely isn’t against the idea of repeating the experience. JJ replies almost immediately with a series of side eyes emojis, and Seung Gil is getting out of bed and heading towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Phichit whispers in the darkness. Seung Gil thought he was asleep, but evidently not.

“Oh, just the bathroom,” Seung Gil replies, trying to keep his voice even. “I’ll be back soon.”

* * *

He is not back soon.

After he’s ridden JJ and sucked him off and they’ve both come, Seung Gil considers going back to his room, but JJ’s bed is warm and going back to his own room means getting dressed, which is something he’s not overly keen on doing right now. So he stays, JJ spooning him in the small single bed, the two of them quickly falling to sleep.

* * *

It becomes a pattern.

Every couple of nights, Seung Gil will get a suggestive Snapchat and he’ll sneak across the corridor to JJ’s room, where they’ll fuck, sometimes loud and rough, other times quiet and loving, all gentle caresses and lingering kisses. Then, if he can be bothered, Seung Gil will go back to his own room, or, if he’s feeling lazy, he’ll just stay with JJ, falling asleep in his arms and then going back to his own room in the morning, praying that Phichit hasn’t noticed his absence.

In between their hook-ups, they message on Snapchat constantly, from generic stuff like complaining about lectures and homework to the predictable _If you were here right now what would you do? ;)_ from JJ. Seung Gil likes to play along with those messages, sending JJ all sorts of lewd stuff at all times of the day and night, even when he’s in class. His trophy case on Snapchat starts filling up, his Snapchat score hitting 1,000 and now rapidly approaching the 10,000 mark.

They study together in the library, working on assignments in companionable silence. On one particularly memorable occasion, JJ leads Seung Gil to the back of the library and sucks him off as they hide in between the stacks, Seung Gil gripping tightly onto the bookshelf behind him and JJ’s hair as he comes. It’s stupid and dangerous and JJ shows him a tweet later that days that says _90% sure I heard someone giving a blowjob in the library today, bet your uni isn’t as classy as mine xx_ written by a girl in one of his classes, but instead of feeling like they’ve got caught, Seung Gil finds himself pleased that someone heard, dragging JJ down the stacks the next day to return the favour.

For the first time since he started at university, Seung Gil actually goes to the ice hockey games, cheering along with the rest of the supporters around him. JJ grins at him from the ice and ends up fucking him in the locker rooms when the rest of the team has packed up their things and left.

They even have a movie night one evening. It’s odd, that one, because although Seung Gil sits in between JJ’s legs leaning back against his chest for the entirety of the film, there’s not one instance when JJ tries to turn it into sex. In fact, they don’t end up having sex that night at all, just make out for a while before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

Then Seung Gil takes a Snapchat of them having sex, and everything goes to shit.

* * *

“I fucking KNEW IT!”

Phichit is grinning from ear to ear when he bursts into their dorm room, walking over to Seung Gil and holding his phone up in front of his face. On screen, the looped Snapchat video of Seung Gil and JJ making out plays, the video that Seung Gil only meant to send to JJ but his thumb slipped and he ended up putting it on his story instead. He’s very glad that the video only shows them from the waist up, because otherwise, people would have had a whole lot more to talk about. Seung Gil deleted the snap as soon as he realised what he’d done, but by that time several people, Phichit included, had already seen the video, and the cat was out the proverbial bag.

“Knew what?” Seung Gil deadpans, looking away from Phichit’s phone screen.

“That you and JJ had something going on. I fucking _knew it_. Did you really think I didn’t notice you’ve hardly been sleeping here these past few weeks?”

“Erm,” Seung Gil says. “No?”

“Or that you’re always on your phone on Snapchat when you barely spent any time on social media before? Or, and this really is the cherry on the cake, that no one would notice you showing up together on Snapchat maps?”

Seung Gil turns away, a blush creeping across his face. Stupid Snapchat maps, why on earth didn’t he think to put it on ghost mode every time he went to see JJ?

“I don’t know,” he eventually replies, turning back to Phichit. “I was just so… caught up in it all that I didn’t really think about any of that.”

Phichit smirks. “So, the sex was good, I take it? Because I really can’t think of any other reason you’d sleep with JJ that many times otherwise.”

“Oh, yeah,” Seung Gil says with a reminiscent smile. “It was good.”

* * *

> **Jean-Jacques Leroy** is in a relationship with **Isabella Yang**
> 
> **Leo de la Iglesia** and **24 others** like this

Seung Gil stares at his phone screen in disbelief. It’s barely been twenty four hours since he accidentally posted that video to Snapchat and JJ has already got a girlfriend? What a complete and utter –

 ** _kingleroy_** _is typing..._ pops up at the top of Seung Gil’s screen. Within seconds, it’s followed by a Snapchat from JJ, but Seung Gil ignores it. He doesn’t want to listen to bullshit excuses and pitiful apologies.

* * *

Seung Gil has just come out of a lecture and is walking down the corridor towards the exit when someone grabs his hand and leads him round the corner and away from all the students going to and from classes.

It’s JJ.

Of course it fucking is.

JJ doesn’t even talk, just leans in and kisses Seung Gil, pushing him up against the wall and kissing him deeply, the kisses reminding Seung Gil of simpler times when it was just the two of them and no one else knew. Seung Gil loses himself in it for a moment, kissing JJ back and wrapping his arms around JJ’s waist, but then he comes to his senses and pushes JJ away.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Seung Gil spits. “You can’t just do that.”

“Why not?” JJ asks, his brows furrowed.

“Why – why not? Why do you _think_?”

“I – erm… Isabella?” it comes out like a question, like JJ is struggling to think what on earth it could possibly be that he’s done to make Seung Gil react in such a way.

Seung Gil rolls his eyes. “Unbelievable,” he says. “Yes, Isabella! I’m not about to be your dirty little secret, JJ.”

“Oh, like you were anything else before?” JJ retorts. As soon as he’s said it, JJ eyes widen, fear written across his face. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean –”

Seung Gil shakes his head, turning to leave. “Don’t, JJ,” he says in a very tired tone. “Just leave me alone.”

* * *

“Thought you said you didn’t like doing shots,” Sara says when she slides onto the barstool beside Seung Gil and watches him down the fifth shot of tequila in a row, then suck on a slice of lime with a slight grimace on his face.

“I don’t,” he replies, pushing the shot glasses away from him. “But does anyone, really?”

“I – well, I don’t know,” Sara says, feeling slightly stumped. She spots the bartender making his way over to them. “You want another drink?”

“Double vodka coke,” Seung Gil tells the bartender, reaching for his wallet. “And a…?” he trails off, looking at Sara.

“Gin and tonic. Bombay Sapphire, please.” The bartender repeats their order back at them before going off to make their drinks. “You didn’t have to pay,” Sara says to Seung Gil.

“It’s the least I could do for dragging you out to listen to my sorry self complaining about some dickhead of a guy who I was sleeping with even though I knew there wouldn’t be a happy ending,” Seung Gil replies, running a finger through the grains of salt sitting on top of the bar leftover from his tequila shots. “I was so fucking stupid.”

“Hey, no, you weren’t,” Sara says as their drinks arrive and Seung Gil hands over the necessary cash to the bartender. Seung Gil raises an eyebrow. “Okay, well, maybe it wasn’t the wisest choice with hindsight. But was it at least fun while it lasted?”

“Yeah,” Seung Gil admits quietly. “I don’t regret it, per se, I just wish it’d ended differently.”

Sara gives him a small, sad smile. “You can’t really do much about that now, though,” she says, taking a few large sips of her drink. “Come on, drink up. Forget about him, Seung Gil.”

* * *

Whilst Sara gets giggly when she’s drunk, Seung Gil gets flirty. By the time he’s made a pass at two guys he vaguely recognises from his lectures or a society he’s in or something only to be turned down, by the time he’s posted a series of ranting bits of texts in Korean on Snapchat and by the time he’s asked Sara if they can go to a club in the gay village instead because it seems like everyone is fucking straight here, he’s plastered.

“Maybe we should just get you home instead,” Sara says, because although she’s drunk she’s nowhere near as drunk as Seung Gil and can recognise that it’s time for him to call it a night. She gets him to stand up and leads him towards the door, a hand around his waist because he can barely walk in a straight line right now. “You got everything? Phone, wallet, keys?”

Sara gets nothing but a grunt in response, so she checks Seung Gil’s jacket pockets and yes, by some divine miracle, everything is there. The cold air of the night is sobering as they step out into a street, the coolness that washes over Sara clearing her head as she puts everything into getting Seung Gil home in one piece.

Campus is quiet as they walk across it to the halls of residence where Seung Gil lives, undisturbed apart from a lone bird fluttering from one tree to the next and a stressed looking student running towards the library, several books clutched close to their chest. Sara eventually manages to find the right keys for Seung Gil’s block on his keyring and, as quietly as she can, gets him up the stairs to his and Phichit’s room.

Phichit looks shocked when he opens the door and sees Sara holding up Seung Gil. “Woah, what happened?”

“He got drunk is what happened,” Sara replies. “Because SOMEONE –” she raises her voice at that, secretly hoping that JJ is in and listening to what’s going on in the corridor “- didn’t have the balls to break up with him properly and instead just posted on Facebook about how he’s now in a relationship with some girl!”

“I think I’m gonna be sick,” Seung Gil mutters, stumbling off down the corridor to the bathroom. Phichit sighs and steps out of the room to follow him.

“Thanks for bringing him back,” he says. “You’ll be okay getting home, right?”

“Yeah, I’ll get an Uber,” Sara replies. “Thanks.”

Phichit smiles and heads off down the corridor following Seung Gil. Sara turns round and starts to walk back towards the stairs when she hears the click of a lock and a door opening.

She turns back round just in time to see JJ appear from his room. Sara opens her mouth, a myriad of curses on her tongue, but JJ starts talking first.

“He posted a video of us having sex on Snapchat,” is JJ’s way of offering an explanation. “What was I supposed to do?”

“Bullshit,” Sara spits, racking her mind back to the video that was the centre of several conversations for days. “It just looked you were kissing and you know that. He didn’t mean to post it, it was an accident.”

JJ doesn’t say anything, simply picking at the peeling paint of his doorframe instead.

“Even if what he posted had been more explicit that doesn’t give you any excuse for how you treated him,” Sara carries on. “Posting that you were in a relationship with someone that wasn’t him on Facebook? Not talking to him? Accosting him after class and telling him that he was nothing more than a dirty little secret? You’re a fucking dick, JJ. Go to hell.”

“He was never my boyfriend!” JJ says, desperately trying to defend himself. “We were just fooling around, it was never supposed to anything more than that. I thought he knew that.”

“You being friends with benefits doesn’t give you a free pass for how you treated him!” Sara shouts. She hadn’t wanted to raise her voice but fuck, she’s angry and still kind of drunk and JJ hurt her friend so she’s going to yell. “That Facebook thing was pathetic and cowardly and there were a million other better ways of dealing with the whole situation on Snapchat than that!” She starts walking away again towards the stairs, pulling her phone out of her pocket to arrange an Uber.

“Sara, I –” JJ calls after her.

“Don’t want to hear it!” she yells back, giving him the middle finger over her shoulder. “Go to hell, JJ!”

* * *

When Seung Gil wakes up, he’s not even sure he’s alive. His throat is parched and his head feels like it’s constantly banging against his skull trying to get out. He’s in his own room, but he’s got no recollection of getting home last night. Fuck, how much did he have to drink?

Gingerly, he rolls to the side, seeing that someone has placed a bottle of water on his bedside table and put his phone on charge. He uncaps the bottle of water and takes a few grateful sips before picking up his phone and scrolling through his notifications.

**kingleroy took a screenshot!**

**kingleroy took a screenshot!**

**kingleroy took a screenshot!**

**kingleroy took a screenshot!**

Seung Gil frantically unlocks his phone and goes onto Snapchat, wondering what on earth it is he posted last night that JJ has screenshotted. When Seung Gil clicks through his story, all he sees is a few drunken selfies of him and Sara, and then several black screens with his drunken rambling in Korean, the white characters standing out starkly against the dark background. They’re what JJ has screenshotted, and for the life of him Seung Gil can’t figure out why because it’s not like JJ can speak the language.

Seung Gil really doesn’t want to deal with this right now, so he puts his phone down, drinks some more of the water, rolls over and goes back to sleep.

* * *

When Seung Gil wakes up later, it’s to Phichit opening the blinds in their room, sunlight streaming in through the window and fuck, it’s so bright, why is it so bright?

Seung Gil groans and pulls the covers over his head, determined to avoid the day for at least a little while longer. Phichit, however, isn’t having any of it.

“Good afternoon!” he singsongs, grabbing Seung Gil’s covers and pulling them off the bed. “Get up, go shower. You’ll feel better.”

“No,” Seung Gil whines, burying his face in his pillow. “Don’t wanna.”

“Tough,” Phichit says as he dumps Seung Gil’s covers on his bed. “I’m going to meet up with Yuuri, but I expect you to be showered and dressed by the time I get back.”

“How long are you going to be?” Seung Gil asks, wondering if he can sneak in another nap once Phichit leaves. He lifts his head from the pillow and sees his covers deposited on Phichit’s bed and represses a groan. Since when has Phichit’s bed been so far away?

“I don’t know,” Phichit grins. “I might be an hour, I might be three. Who knows?”

“I hate you,” Seung Gil mumbles into his pillow as Phichit moves towards the door, slipping on his jacket.

“No you don’t,” he laughs. “Get up, Seung Gil.”

* * *

JJ is in the bathroom when Seung Gil eventually drags himself there. Seung Gil wonders if he can sneak back out again, but JJ spots his reflection in the mirror and he knows he can’t get away with that now.

“Hey,” Seung Gil mumbles, saying the greeting out of courtesy more than anything else. He doesn’t actually want to make conversation. He makes his way over to a vacant shower stall, and just as he’s about to lock the door, JJ speaks.

“I know what they said,” JJ says, and Seung Gil stills, his hand on the lock but making no move to complete the action.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Seung Gil replies.

“Your Snapchats last night,” JJ clarifies. Through the crack in the shower stall, Seung Gil sees JJ turn round and walk towards the door Seung Gil still hasn’t locked. “The ones in Korean.”

“What, did you just learn Korean overnight or something?”

“No, of course not,” JJ says with a chuckle. “There’s a Korean girl in one of my classes, I got her to translate them for me.”

Despite himself, Seung Gil finds himself smiling at that. It’s… dedication, in a way, he supposes. Or desperation. Whichever fits.

“Oh?” he says. “And what did she say?”

“That it was mostly just a load of rambling over how you couldn’t believe things had happened in the way they did, wondering why you’d even got involved with me in the first place, ranting about how much of a dick I am but at least it’s a dick that knows how to fuck you the way you like it, and how you didn’t mean to fall for me but it kind of happened anyway –”

Seung Gil slams the door open, staring hard at JJ. “What?” he demands. “I didn’t say that!” Did he? He barely remembers what he wrote and he didn’t really look at it this morning either when he saw that JJ had been on a screenshotting spree.

“Well, maybe it got lost in translation or something, but that’s what he told me,” JJ shrugs. “Look, Seung Gil, I –”

“Have you got your phone on you?” Seung Gil interrupts, holding out his hand expectantly. “I left mine back in my room.” JJ sighs and hands his phone over, Seung Gil tapping in the passcode he’s memorised over the past few weeks, and goes straight to JJ’s camera roll, clicking on the screenshots taken from his Snapchat. He reads them quickly, muttering the words under his breath as he goes through them. JJ’s friend was right, it is a lot of rambling, but there, on the last screenshot, are the words _I didn’t mean to fall for him, but it ended up happening anyway._ Seung Gil stares. Blinks. Stares some more. The words don’t change, the hangul on screen staring back at him in an almost mocking manner.

“I was drunk,” Seung Gil says, handing JJ his phone back, as though that’s any excuse for what he’s said. “I don’t even remember typing that.”

“Well, you know what they say,” JJ replies with a smirk. “Drunk words, sober thoughts and all that.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Seung Gil mutters, feeling a blush spread across his cheeks. There’s no malice in his words, and JJ is smiling at him with that annoying grin of his that Seung Gil’s grown to somewhat love over the past weeks. And apparently, according to his Snapchats, that’s not the only thing that he’s fallen for.

He looks up at JJ, with his blue eyes and his hair and his smile and oh god, he’s fucked.

He’s fucked.

 _You already have been,_ his brain unhelpfully supplies. _Many times. In many different positions._

“You alright?” JJ asks when Seung Gil doesn’t stop staring at him for a good minute or so, concern etched into his brow.

“I need to shower,” Seung Gil blurts. Then, because apparently any last shred of self-respect he had has disappeared completely, he adds, “Want to join me?”

JJ kisses him then, and it’s hot and hard and desperate, both of them clutching at each other like they don’t ever want to let go. Seung Gil manoeuvres them back into the stall, locking the door behind them. JJ mumbles apologies against his lips, repeating “I’m sorry” so many times Seung Gil isn’t even sure it’s a phrase anymore. It doesn’t fix everything, Seung Gil knows this won’t fix everything, but he also knows that it’s a start, and that’s all that matters right now.

* * *

“I was never really with her,” JJ says later that day when they’re sat on Seung Gil’s bed talking. “Isabella, I mean. Well, we were together in high school, but it didn’t work out.”

Seung Gil frowns. “How come you managed to put that you were in a relationship with her on Facebook then? I can’t see her agreeing to something like that if things ended badly between you two.”

“She owed me a favour,” JJ shrugs. “I – this is going to sound really fucking shallow, but I only did it because I panicked and wanted to make you jealous.”

“Well, I guess it worked,” Seung Gil says. They lapse into a silence, neither of them sure where to take the conversation next. At the point where the silence is about at the turning from pleasant break in conversation to awkward silence, JJ eventually speaks.

“Seung Gil?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we start over?” he asks. “I know things haven’t been great between us and I know we’ve got a bit to work on, but I really don’t this to be goodbye.”

Seung Gil worries at his bottom lip for a moment before replying. “Depends,” he says.

“On what?”

“You going to take me out on dates this time?”

“I think,” JJ says, placing a kiss on Seung Gil’s forehead, “that can be arranged.”

* * *

> **Jean-Jacques Leroy** is in a relationship with **Seung Gil Lee**
> 
> **Phichit Chulanont, Isabella Yang** and **152 others** like this

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on [twt](https://twitter.com/pllsetskyonice)
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
